wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Horda
thumb|Horda - symbol Horda jest jedną z dwóch głównych frakcji skupiających rasy świata Azeroth, główny oponent Przymierza. Horda, frakcja rządzona przez istoty nie z tego świata i składająca się z odrzutków pokonała liczne przeszkody, które ją ukształtowały, walcząc jako rodzina, towarysze broni, czy nawet niełatwi sojusznicy. Za rządów Garrosha Hellscreama frakcja pogrążyła się w wojnie domowej, podczas której utworzyły się dwa stronnictwa, "Prawdziwa Horda" - orczy rząd Hellscreama - oraz Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni, składająca się z pozostałych ras Hordy oraz orków zdecydowanych obalić Garrosha. Wodzem frakcji był Vol'jin. Po Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru i pokonaniu Garrosha Vol'jin został ogłoszony nowym Wodzem Wojennym Hordy, a wybór ten poparli wszyscy wodzowie Hordy, nawet sam Thrall. Jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy urząd Wodza Wojennego nie jest piastowany przez orka, podkreślając więź między rasami członkowskimi, którą Vol'jin określił tymi słowami: Horda to rodzina. Obecni członkowie :"Powiem ci, czym jest Horda. Hordę zbudowaliśmy ja i Thrall. To rodzina. Kiedy cały świat próbował nas obalić, rodzina nas podtrzymała." :Wódz Wojenny Vol'jin Główni członkowie Durotar - orkowie ocaleli z Pierwszej, Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny w Azeroth, którzy zostali uwolnieni przez Thralla z obozów internowania w Lordaeronie i poprowadzeni ku nowemu przeznaczeniu w Kalimdorze, próbując na nowo opanować szlachetną sztukę szamańską i zwalczyć spaczenie wywołane przez magię demonów. Ich stolicą jest Orgrimmar w Durotarze. * Przywódca: Thrall * Głównym ich skupiskiem jest centralny Kalimdor. Gdy ponownie otwarto Mroczny Portal, orkowie założyli osiedla w Outland, by zbadać swoją przeszłość. Posiadają również bazy w Northrend, założone podczas wojny z Plagą. Orkowie w Hordzie pochodzą z następujących klanów: *Frostwolf Clan - ojczysty klan Thralla, jeden z niewielu pozostałych we Wschodnich Królestwach. ** Przywódca: Wróżbita Drek'Thar *Warsong Clan - potężny klan wojowników wojujący z nocnymi elfami w Cienistej Dolinie. * Klan Czarnej Skały - wielu orków Czarnej Skały dołączyło do Hordy Thralla razem z Orgrimem lub gdy uwolniono ich z obozów internowania. Jednak większość z nich nie przejawia silnej identyfikacji klanowej i są oni przede wszystkim orkami Hordy, a dopiero potem orkami Czarnej Skały. Co więcej, wódz wojenny Garrosh Hellscream przyznał klanowi sformowanemu przez Renda Blackhanda amnestię i zwerbował wielu jego czlonków do Hordy. W tej frakcji zawierają się również orkowie z klanu Czarnozębnego Uśmiechu. * Klan Krwawiącego Widma - Klan, który powrócił do Draenoru po Drugiej Wojnie, lecz gdy świat został zniszczony, część jego członków przeszła do Azeroth razem z Wojenną Pieśnią. Zostali schwytani i osadzeni w obozach internowania, a obecnie służą nowej Hordzie. Dodatkowo posiadają silną reprezentację wśród Mag'har. ** Przywódca: Jorin Deadeye *Klan Strzaskanej Dłoni - Azerothiańska część klanu przyłączyła się do Thralla i służy jako gildia zabójców. ** Przywódca: Gordul * Klan Smoczej Paszczy - rezydujący na Wyżynach Półmroku klan dołączył ostatnio do nowej Hordy. ** Przywóczyni: Wódz Zaela * Klan Cienistego Księżyca - zwiadowcy i peoni służą nowej Hordzie w Osadzie Cienisty Księżyc. ** Przywódca: Nadzorca Or'barokh * Klan Płonącego Ostrza - Fechmistrze byli niegdyś członkami tego klanu, który jednak pogrążył się w demonicznym zepsuciu, chociaż klanowi wojownicy są wciąż spotykani w Hordzie. ** Przywódca: Fechmistrz Ronakada * Klan Gniewnego Ryku - nowopowstały klan atakujący Północną Strażnicę. Został on niemal całkowicie zniszczony. ** Przywódca: Karga Rageroar * Młot Półmroku - przynajmniej jeden ork z tego klanu wciąż należy do Hordy, podczas gdy większość jego członków zwalcza zarówno Hordę, jak i Przymierze. * - wielu półogrów z Azeroth na wezwanie pomaga Hordzie. * - wielu półorków sprzymierzyło się z orczymi krewnymi. Część z nich dołączyła jednak do Przymierza. * - Horda obłaskawiła wiele z tych inteligentnych bestii z Kalimdoru, których używa jako wierzchowców. * - orkowie Smoczej Paszczy ujarzmili członków czarnego stada smoków, by służyły im za wierzchowce. * - wraz ze zniszczeniem czarnego stada smoków klan Smoczej Paszczy tresuje protosmoki na potrzeby Hordy. Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni * - pochodzą z niewielkiego archipelagu na Wielkim Morzu. Dołączyły do Thralla podczas jego podróży do Kalimdoru i przeniosły się na Wyspy Echowe, lecz ozstały stamtąd wygnane przez żeglarzy z Kul Tiras. Są związani długiem wdzięczności wobec orków za ocalenie oraz przyznanie nowego domu. Ich stolicą jest Wyspa Mrocznej Włóczni na Wyspach Echowych nieopodal wybrzeży Durotaru. * Przywódca: Wódz Wojennny Vol'jin * Przed odzyskaniem Wysp Echowych największym ich osiedlem była Osada Sen'jin w Durotarze. Osiedla Mrocznej Włóczni można spotkać w Kalimdorze i Outland. * Treserzy rawazaurów z Krateru Un'goro są grupą elitarnych jeźdźców jaszczurów, którzy oferują wyśmienite wierzchowce dla członków Hordy, którzy przeżyją zatrucie jadem tych bestii. Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów - rasa dumnych stworzeń zamieszkujących Kalimdor, które zaprzyjaźniły się z orkami i zaoferowały duchowe przewodnictwo oraz pomoc. Ich stolicą jest Thunder Bluff w Mulgore. * Przywódca: Wysoki Wódz Baine Bloodhoof * Posiadają liczne obozy w Kalimdorze. Wysłali również ambasadorów do swych północnych kuzynów, taunka z Northrend. * Słoneczni Wędrowcy - paladyni, którzy czerpią moc z An'she. ** Ich przywódcami są Aponi Brightmane oraz Tahu Sagewind. Należący do Hordy taureni pochodzą z wielu plemion: * Krwawe Kopyto - pierwszy szczep sprzymierzony z Hordą, jego wodzem jest Baine Bloodhoof, który objął przywództwo po śmierci swego ojca z ręki Magathy Grimtotem. ** Przywódca: Baine Bloodhoof * Totem Gniewu - dumni wojownicy, elita Thunder Bluff. Wcześniej przewodził im Sark Ragetotem. * Gońcy Świtu - doświadczeni zaklinacze i utalentowani szamani. * Runiczny Totem - ci taureni ostatnimi czasy odkryli tajniki ścieżki druidów. ** Przywódca: Hamuul Runetotem * Wysoka Góra - plemię, którego liczni ważni członkowie walczyli (i wciąż walczą) z Płonącym Legionem. Trag Highmountain był dawniej członkiem tego plemienia. ** Przywódcy: Sulamm / Ornamm * Podniebni Gońcy - duchowi przywódcy taureńskich szamanów. Zostali niemal wybici do nogi podczas puczu Ponurego Totemu. * Róg Grzmotu - większość członków plemienia to najlepsi taureńscy łowcy. * Ponury Totem - członkowie plemienia, którzy przeżyli bitwę o Thunder Bluff i zdecydowali się dołączyć do Hordy razem z Jevanem Grimtotemem. ** Przywódca: Jevan Grimtotem * Pieśń Chmur - przejęli rolę duchowych przywódców taureńskich szamanów, gdy Podniebni Gońcy zostali niemal wytępieni. * Orli Szpon - większość członków plemienia poluje na harpie w Mulgore. * Gońcy Mgły - plemię podążające ścieżką druidów, próbujące uleczyć ziemię i ulżyć Matce Ziemi w cierpieniu. * Kamienne Kopyto - najlepsi kowale wśród taurenów. ** Przywódca: Zangen Stonehoof * Dzika Grzywa - plemię w większości dołączyło do Runicznego Totemu szukając nauk druidów. * Zimowe Kopyto - najlepsi zielarze i alchemicy wśród taurenów. * Kamienna Wieżyca - taureni, którzy niegdyś żyli na Południowej Sawannie. Większość z nich zginęła zabita przez oddziały z Fortu Bael'dun, jednak nieliczni przeżyli masakrę. * Klifowi Wędrowcy - plemię stacjonujące na Posteurnku Klifowych Wędrowców, wykazujące silną więź z druidyzmem. ** Wódz: Wysoki Wódz Cliffwalker * Ścigacze Świtu - plemię taurenów z Thunder Bluff, które wyruszyło do Pandarii. Ich główny przyczółek w Pandarii to Grzmiąca Rozpadlina w Dziczy Krasarang. ** Wódz: Wódz Dezco. Opuszczeni - grupa nieumarłych wyzwolona spod władzy Krola Lisza, która weszła w sojusz z rozsądku z pozostałymi członkami Hordy. Grupa składa się również z innych nieumarłych stworzeń, takich jak Val'kyr, które zdecydowały się do nich dołączyć po śmierci Króla Lisza. Ich stolicą jest Undercity pod zrujnowaną stolicą Lordaeronu na Polanach Tirisfal. * Przywódczyni: Królowa Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner * Posiadają również osiedla w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen oraz na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim, jak również miasta w Wyjącym Fiordzie i na Smoczym Cmentarzysku w Northrend. * Królewskie Towarzystwo Aptekarskie - frakcja alchemików próbująca stworzyć nową chorobę, która usunie Plagę i, być może, ludzkość. ** Przywódca: Główny Aptekarz Faranell ** - nieliczni członkowie rasy przysięgli wierność Sylvanas i służą jako asystenci aptekarzy. * Strażnicy Śmierci - trzon armii Opuszczonych. Stacjonują przede wszystkim na Polanach Tirisfal, Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim oraz w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen, jak również w miastach Opuszczonych w Northrend. * Kult Zapomnianego Cienia - oficjalna religia Opuszczonych. Nie posiada oficjalnego przywódcy, lecz niektórzy członkowie zyskali znaczne wpływy. ** Nieoficjalna przywódczyni: Aelthalyste * Tropiciele Śmierci - frakcja zabójców i łotrzyków. ** Przywódca: Dowódca Belmont Opuszczeni zatrudniają różne gatunki mieumarłych: * - Sylvanas i jej nekromanci są znani z przywoływania szkieletów na pole bitwy. * - liczne zmarłe wysokie elfy służą Królowej Banshee. * - Sylvanas jest znana jako Królowa Banshee, a wiele z nich jej służy. * - po śmierci Króla Lisza Val'kyr przysięgły wierność Sylvanas i wskrzeszają poległych wrogów Opuszczonych. Potrafią jednak tylko przywracać życie ludziom. * - Opuszczeni trzymają na swych usługach liczne zastępy plugastw. * - Opuszczeni posiadają w swoich szeregach nielicznych zombie, takich jak Algernon i Boyle. Królestwo Quel'Thalas - otrzymawszy okrutny cios podczas inwazji Plagi na Quel'Thalas wysokie elfy porzuciły swoje miano i nazwały się "krwawymi elfmai" ku pamięci poległych. Nieustannie próbując odzyskać swą ojczyznę z rąk dogorywającej Plagi oraz wiecznie im zagrażających Amanich, sin'dorei zdecydowali się dołączyć do zreformowanej Hordy dzięki silnemu wsparciu ich byłej generał komandosów, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Wraz z przywróceniem Słonecznej Studni i uporaniu się z okropną zdradą ich księcia przed narodem z Quel'Thalas rysuje się wspaniała przyszłość. Ich stolicą jest Silvermoon w Lasach Nieustającej Pieśni w północnym Quel'Thalas. * Przywódca: Lord Regent Lor'themar Theron * Mistrzowie - główni magowie Quel'Thalas. ** Przywódca: Wielki Mistrz Rommath * Obieżyświaci - starożytny zakon thalassiańskich komandosów. Jako krwawe elfy Obieżyświaci poświęcili się ochronie ojczyzny przed zagrożeniami, podtrzymując również związek swego ludu z naturą. ** Przywódca: Generał Komandosów Halduron Brightwing * Krwawi Rycerze - zakon paladynów sformowany po schwytaniu naaru imieniem M'uru w Forcie Burz. Niegdyś czerpali energię z samego naaru, jednak po wydarzeniach na Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni pod koniec Wojny w Outland iskra naaru przekształciła Słoneczną Studnię w fontannę światłości, z której obecnie paladyni czerpią swoją moc. ** Przywódczyni: Lady Liadrin * Słoneczna furia - niezłomne oddziały krwawych elfów niegdyś pozostające pod dowództwem księcia Kael'thasa. Wielu z nich wróciło do Quel'Thalas, gdy Kael poddał się Płonącemu Legionowi. * Relikwiarz - grupa badaczy i archeologów starająca się zapewnić Hordzie monopol na magiczne artefakty. ** Przywódca: Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher * Posiadają również osiedla dzielone z Opuszczonymi na Ziemiach Duchów, jak również obóz na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia w Outland, gdzie pomagają pielgrzymom podczas podróży przez Mroczny Portal. Relikwiarz posiada liczne obozy na Złych Ziemiach, w Tanaris i Strzaskanej Krainie. * - krwawe elfy używają tajemnych strażników do ochrony przed najeźdźcami, golemy patrolują ulice Silvermoon. * - Lor'themar zyskał dostęp do niektórych Animusów Króla Grzmotu podczas kampanii na Wyspie Grzmotu. Kartel Zęzowody - gdy Kataklizm pochłonął wyspę Kezan, gobliny z kartelu Zęzowody wyruszyli przez morze, gdzie mieli zostać niewolnikami w Azsharze, jednak dostali się pod ogień krzyżowy floty Przymierza i statku Hordy u wybrzeży Zagubionych Wysp. Tam zostali zaatakowani przez Przymierze i sprzymierzyli się z orkami, by zwyciężyć ich odwiecznych wrogów, wrogich tubylców oraz zdrajców z własnych szeregow. Ich obecnym domem jest Port Zęzowody w silnie terraformowanej Azsharze. Gobliny posiadają również dzielnicę w Orgrimmarze, którą rządzi Boss Mida. * Przywódca: Książę Handlu Jastor Gallywix. * Batalion Zęzowody - nowa armia i oddziały obronne kartelu, które przysięgły wierność Hordzie. ** Przywódca: Wuj Bedlam * - wielkie chemicznie przekształcone gobliny, które razem z nimi przybyły do Azeroth. Pandareni Huojin - pandareni, którzy podążają ścieżką Huojin wywodzącej się z Wędrującej Wyspy zdecydowali się przyłączyć do szeregów Hordy ze względu na podobieństwa etyczne z jej rasami. Filozofia Huojin głosi, że brak działania jest największą niesprawiedliwością i że nie ma hańby w obronie bliskich bez względu na koszty. **Przywódca: Ji Firepaw. ** Wyznawcy tej filozofii zintegrowali się ze społecznością Hordy i założyli niewielką bazę operacyjną w Dolinie Honoru w Orgrimmarze. Siły Hordy Niełatwy rozejm z Przymierzem po Trzeciej Wojnie został złamany na licznych polach bitewnych. Klasyczne * Klan Lodowego Wilka - klan osiadły w ostępach Gór Alterac po wygnaniu przez Gul'dana. Na ich ziemie przybyły krasnoludy z klanu Stormpike w poszukiwaniu artefaktów i zaczęli wojować z orkami. ** Przywódca: Drek'Thar * Plugawcy - oddział Opuszczonych wysłany do poszukiwania surowców w Basenie Arathi zaangażował się w gwałtowną bitwę z Ligą Arathoru, ludźmi zamieszkującymi Wyżyny Arathiańskie, którzy próbują zabezpieczyć złoża dla Przymierza. ** Przywódczyni: Czarna Panna Młoda * Najeźdźcy Wojennej Pieśni - jeszcze w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny klan Wojennej Pieśni najechał Cienistą Dolinę i zaczął akcję wycinki lasów, której nie zaprzestano po wojnie, co spotkało się z gwałtowną reakcję Strażniczek Srebrnego Skrzydła. ** Przywódca: Garok Burning Crusade * Thrallmar - jest to nazwa oddziałów ekspedycyjnych Hordy w Outland, które szybko zawiązały sojusz z tubylcami. Składają się ze wszystkich ras Hordy.. Osiedla frakcji znajdują się we wszystkich krainach poza Nagrandem i Burzą Pustki. ** Przywódca: Nazgrel * Mag'har - są to orkowie z różnych klanów, którzy uniknęli splugawienia krwią demonów i pozostali w Outland podczas trzech wojen. ** Przywódczyni: Wielka Matka Geyah Wrath of the Lich King (Ekspedycja Hordy) * Ofensywa Wojennej Pieśni - główne siły ekspedycji Hordy do Northrend, na których czele stoi Garrosh Hellscream. ** Straż Kor'kron - elitarne oddziały Hordy służące w ekspedycji do Northrend. ** Przywódca: Varok Saurfang * Taunka - starożytni krewni taurenów; myślano, że wyginęli aż do ich ponownego odkrycia przez Garrosha Hellscreama i jego orcze siły, które przybyły do Northrend. Dołączyły do Hordy krótko po uratowaniu Roanuka Icemista. ** Przywódca: Roanuk Icemist * Ręka Zemsty - Oddziały Opuszczonych wysłane do Northrend przez Sylvanas Windrunner, aby dokonać zemsty na Królu Liszu. Ich planem jest uwolnienie ostatniego szczepu śmiertelnie groźnej plagi. ** Przywódczy: Anselm / Wroth / Harris * Sunreaverzy - dawniej krwawe elfy należące do Kirin Tor, którzy przyjęli nazwisko ich przywódcy, Aethasa Sunreavera. Horda, tradycyjnie nie posiadająca wstępu do Dalaranu otrzymała wstęp do miasta, jednak później została zeń wyrzucona podczas Czystki Dalarańskiej. Obecnie walczy jako część Nawałnicy Sunreaverów, by wesprzeć potęgę Quel'Thalas. ** Przywódca: Aethas Sunreaver Cataclysm * Pięść Hellscreama - elitarny regiment Hordy dobrany osobiście przez Garrosha, składający się wyłącznie z weteranów. Ich zadaniem jest przejęcie całkowitej kontroli nad Tol Barad. ** Przywódca: Garrosh Hellscream Mists of Pandaria * Leśni Hozeni - frakcja hozenów zamieszkująca Nefrytowy Las, pozostająca w stanie nieustannej wojny z jinyu. Sprzymierzyli się z Hordą, gdy ta pomogła w ocaleniu licznych hozenów zapewniając im pożywienie oraz mordując ich największych wrogów. Wyposażone i wyszkolone przez Hordę plemię dołączyło do wojny Hordy z Przymierze. ** Przywódca: Wódz Kah Kah * Ofensywa Dominacji - główne siły Hordy podczas kampanii w Pandarii. ** Przywódca: Garrosh Hellscream * Nawałnica Sunreaverów - wygnani z Dalaranu Sunreaverowie walczą o zdobycie potężnych artefaktów mogu kryjących się w ruinach na Wyspie Grzmotu oraz by zapewnić sobie przyszłość, gdyby Horda popadła w anarchię. ** Przywódca: Lor'themar Theron Sprzymierzeńcy Nie będąc oficjalnie członkami Hordy poniższe organizacje sprzymierzyły się z nią: * Schronienie Wschodni Wiatr - po uzyskaniu pomocy w odzyskaniu miasteczka pandareni ze Schronienia Wschodni Wiatr stowarzyszyli się z Hordą. ** Przywódcy: Starszy Shiao oraz Pomocnik Farmera Ko * Wioska Miodowa Rosa - Mieszkańcy wioski nie są oficjalnymi członkami Hordy, jednak zagwarantowali jej przedstawicielom status sanktuarium w swojej osadzie. ** Przywódca: Burmistrz Honeydew Lista innych, mniejszych organizacji zaliczających się do sił Hordy: * Stonemaul ogres z Dustwallow Marsh, formerly lead by Mok'Morokk, currently many support Tharg instead. * Mag'har z Nagrand. * Wiele członków Earthen Ring. * Wiele inteligentnych Wyverns jest uważane za część Hordy. * Wiele inteligentnych Vampire Bat. * Mok'Nathal z Blade's Edge Mountains. * Półorkowie * Dużo (jednak nie wszyscy) Pół-orkowie. * Opuszczeni trzymają dużą liczbę plugastw do swoich usług. It is debated however if the Abominations are actually intelligent and free thinking or simply a golem of flesh, created for a purpose to guard and not granted with higher level of brain activity. * Wiele banshee Sylvanas. Sprzymierzeńcy Hordy Sprzymierzeni z Hordą to grupy neutralne bądź przyjazne względem Hordy, niebędący jej członkami, ale mający z nią traktaty lub umowy. * forest trolls z plemienia Revantusk w Hinterlands, prowadzeni przez Primal Torntusk są Niezależni, ale luźno powiązani z Hordą. While not members of the Horde, they are its friends. They know compassion, though they find it a bit difficult to relate to the Darkspear jungle trolls, having once been enemies. *Goblins are Independent, but are old friends of the Horde. The Goblins fought with the Horde in the Second War, but broke off when they realized that it’s more profitable to work both sides. However, many goblins remember the fun of the Horde and are willing to lower mercenary prices to Thrall and his people. Goblins offer almost exclusive transport services for the Horde, whether in their steamboats or zeppelins. You’re more likely to find a team of goblin sappers, who take great pleasure in the chaos the Horde creates, meshed into Horde forces than those of the Alliance. Perhaps with enough persuasion, the goblins could be convinced to rejoin the Horde for the first time since the Second War (although that could be just as harmful as helpful, knowing the goblins). Many hired goblins can be seen in Ashenvale helping Warsong cut down trees, and other hired goblins guard the Zeppelins that travel between several of the Horde's cities. * The Tuskarr of Kaskala and the Taunka in Northrend have agreed to help the Horde. Historia W przeszlości, pojęcie hordy odnosiło się tylko do orków i ich sojuszników z Draenoru i Azeroth, takich jak ogry czy trolle. W następstwie ich całkowitej porażki pod koniec Drugiej Wojny, moc mrocznej Hordy została złamana, umożliwiając Thallowi obudzenie uśpionego ducha swoich ludzi i uwolnić ich spod władzy Płonącego Legionu. Podczas wydarzeń Trzeciej Wojny, Thrall stworzył trwałą więź wodzem taurenów Cairnem Bloodhoofem i trollem, cienistym łowcą Vol'jinem z plemienia Mrocznej Włłóczni. Więzi pomiędzy trzema rasami są bardzo bliskie, ich kultury mają też wiele wspólnego. Z pomocą taurenów, orkowie i plemię trolli znalazło miejce dla siebie w Kalimdorze. Od tego czasu, pewne plemienia ogrów, takie jak Opuszczeni czy krwawe elfy stowarzyszyły się z Hordą. Obecna Horda zajmuje się głównie przetrwaniem w kraju, that has come to hate them. Orkowie przeżyli bardzo podobną historię jak Opuszceni, w którzej byli dawniej bezrozumnymi,kontrolowanymi istotami. Choć odkupione, nie zostali zapomnieni przez Przymierze, które wierzy,że są nadal tacy sami jak dawniej.Trolle, taureni i ich pozostali sprzymierzeńcy są tymi, którzy zrozumieli orków i przez to są znienawidzeni przez Przymierze. Interesującym faktem jest to, że każdy wybitny przywódca Hordy w czasie wojny został sprzymierzony z pewnymi członkami Przymierza. Organization Although its' name would imply otherwisw The Horde may actually be viewed as a more centralized body than the Alliance, as Orgimmar is the obvious center, Thrall is the undisputed leader, and he stands as Warchief over the entire Horde, holding dominion over the Darkspear Trolls and tauren tribes alike (though he treats his fellow racial leaders as equals fact). Like the old Alliance of Lordaeron, Thrall accepts ambassadors and advisors from all the different tribes and members of the Horde and makes sure their voice is heard in the running of the fledgling empire. Although unavoidably possessing the characteristic militarism of the orcs, Thrall has also proven himself to be a compassionate, idealistic, and enlightened individual, and commands a great deal of respect within the Horde. Though the Horde could quickly become a formidable war machine once again, in formal terms they are a peaceful nation deciding to try for peace and help the world rather than savage rampaging like the early history of the Horde. More informally however, a state of Cold War still exists. The Orcs' attempts to drive the Night Elves out of Warsong Gulch are ongoing, as is the Forsaken's expansionistic advance in Arathi and Hillsbrad. Equal in size, the Horde also has its' complexities, much like the Alliance. The main five races of the blood elves, tauren, undead, trolls and orcs have countless friends among the races of Azeroth: the Revantusk forest trolls of the Hinterlands, the Stonemaul Ogres and various individuals like the Mok'Nathal beastmaster Rexxar. In the Third War, before the liberation of the Forsaken from the Scourge and the defection of the blood elves, the Horde allied themselves with the Alliance to rid Azeroth of the Burning Legion. Since then old animosity has risen again, resulting in open conflict on several battlefields. Open war, however, has not reemerged. Yet. Despite their somewhat monstrous appearance, the majority of the Horde is not evil; much like the Alliance, it is comprised of diverse factions and individuals who possess a wide range of values and virtues. Culturally, orcs and tauren believe in redemption more than most other races on Azeroth and are willing to give almost anyone a chance, regardless of reputation. The Revantusk seem to have even accepted their ancient enemy the blood elves. Largely because of these beliefs, a number of mortal races and many diverse factions can be found in service in the Horde. The Two Hordes Although the Horde in the MMORPG is a single faction, it is actually divided in two or more distinct parts (partially including Dark Horde in the Burning Steppes but not the Fel Horde in Outland). The Horde members who follow Thrall’s leadership make Kalimdor their home base. The orcs are undergoing a cultural revolution as they feel the unnatural, arcane bloodlust leave their bodies, giving them calmer and more focused states of mind. They, for the most part, follow Thrall as he forges ahead to reform the Horde both inside, with his shamanism, and outside, with the founding of Durotar. Still, not all orcs are pleased with these movements, namely the evil orcs who still reside on Azeroth. These orcs, who include a good number of the surviving warlocks, actively raid Alliance and Independent caravans and towns, and renounce all that Thrall proclaims the Horde is. Like the two faces of the Alliance, the different Horde factions meet rarely; but there are some orc warlocks on Kalimdor who would very much like to retake control of the Horde forces, and they are gaining strength in the wilderness to do so. The Horde can be on the continent of Azeroth or even Lordaeron. As much as these orcs may feel part of the Horde of old, they do not belong to Thrall’s Horde and will be unlikely to find allies among jungle trolls or the infrequent tauren they will come across. The Forsaken of Lordaeron will, of course, happily aid the Horde in the area. They don’t care whether the orcs are evil or not; it’s actually easier for them if their allies are evil. Orc warlocks and other clans that refuse Thrall’s leadership are strongest in Azeroth around the Burning Steppes and the Blasted Lands. Many of them prefer to stay near the Dark Portal through which they first entered Azeroth, and some warlocks still try to tap into the magic holding the portal in place. The further north the heroes travel through Lordaeron, the less frequently they will find orcs. Thrall freed most of the orcs held in Lordaeron, and most of the others were likely killed by the Scourge. *One group lives mostly in Kalimdor. It includes orcs, trolls, tauren and some ogres. This Horde is just like the one that was introduced in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Its members are shamanistic and honorable, and most consider Thrall as their hero and affirmed leader. *The second group lives mostly in the Eastern Kingdom, and includes the Forsaken, the blood elves, the Grimtotem tauren, and sometimes the evil orcs of the Dark Horde. The Forsaken are nominally allied with the Horde but serve only themselves. Rumors say that when the Forsaken first began talking with the another faction, the blood elves, it was in order to seek new allies. Whether this allegiance was truly for the Horde, or if the Forsaken found another, even better ally, no one knows. Only time will tell what the undead are really up to. Blood elves despise most other races, but they are coming to accept that the Forsaken are different, or at least share the same goals. They are much darker than their allies from Kalimdor, do not necessairly consider Thrall as their leader and certain members of their race do not care about honor, morality or even other races. Not all Forsaken are evil, but many are, and other races definitely view them as such. A non-evil Forsaken must work hard to prove his neutral (or perhaps, good) intentions. Few good Forsaken exist, but many evil ones do, and their leadership is definitely up to nefarious ends. Most Forsaken are pretty despicable, and their motivations as a race are evil and destructive. Most blood elves are not insane or evil - they just choose to fight fire with fire. They were suffering for lack of the Sunwell; they all needed -- and still need -- to feed on arcane energies, even though most of them aren't spellcasters. The most powerful blood elf spellcasters are insane, as the magic they wield is corrupting. The eastern Horde recognizes the blood elves as dangerous, volatile and ultimately destructive. Even if many Forsaken and some blood elves are evil, this "second Horde" can not currently be considered as a danger to the world, as Thrall's horde has kept them mostly in check. The Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society surely have questionable plans, but so far they keep fighting the Scourge and left the rest of the world alone for the most part (except for a few deals with the Grimtotem tribe, and spreading diseases and enslavement of druids in Ashenvale forest, among other things). *Two small orc factions use the same rationale to pursue completely opposite goals. Both factions display utter loyalty to the Horde. The Horde is their family, their home, and they take great pride in serving it. These orcs believe the Horde comes first in everything. One faction has come to terms with the Horde’s association with the Alliance. By joining arms with the Alliance, the Horde was able to assist in preventing the destruction of the world. These orcs consider their success a sign that Thrall and the Horde are on the right path to strength and glory. The other faction feels that Thrall betrayed the Horde by allying with humans. They consider the Horde corrupted, tainted and weak. These orcs fight for their lost glory using any tools at their disposal, including arcane magic. They dream of one day becoming powerful enough to destroy the mock Horde that exists today and replace it with the old and glorious empire the Horde once was. Faithful of the Horde can be of any class, but those who support the current Horde never become warlocks, and those who denounce the current Horde never become shamans. This situation causes a rift within the ranks of the proud orcs, and it grows increasingly difficult to tell friend from foe. The relations between the two groups are not cordial, as Thrall and his followers distrust the Forsaken and fear they may betray them one day. There is also racial animosity as blood elves reek of fel power, offending the spiritual senses of the tauren. The Horde orcs, darkspear trolls and tauren distrust the blood elves, as their addiction to magic makes the high elves look like amateurs. The blood elves are dangerous, and the Horde races can smell the rotten magic on them. In particular, the orcs revile the blood elves because they see them as descending down the same path toward damnation that so corrupted the orcish people — the orcs can smell the demon taint on the blood elves and know how badly it will twist them. The blood elves disdain the Horde as barbarians who refuse to grasp power in front of them. They especially dislike the orcs, who should have been strong enough to control the power the demons gave them instead of falling under their command. Since the Horde is leery of the Forsaken, it keeps watchful eyes on them. For example Ambassador Galavosh was sent by Thrall to make sure the Forsaken are honest and dismiss their evil tendencies. Galavosh is suspicious of the Forsaken as well. While the Forsaken were let into the horde for various reasons, including the Earthen Ring to help create a cure for undeath; Sage Truthseeker, believes however, that while Earthen Ring had pure intentions towards their plagued brethren, who is to know the motivations of those whispering in the ears of the Elder Council? He believes that the Forsaken whom the Horde allied with had a history wrought with deceit He believes the pact was too hasty, and that perhaps Cairne would have been wise to heed the warnings from Orgrimmar. Thrall and Cairne remain suspicious of the Forsaken. Thrall freely admits he isn't pleased about allowing the Forsaken joining the Horde, and expects them to betray him, but he simply felt that he needed allies — even if those allies were not completely trustworthy. He had only grudgingly, accepted the Forsaken into the horde as he needed them as much as they needed the Horde. A number of Horde members in Durotar are disturbed by the growing presence of the Forsaken in their lands. Tauren rarely trust the Forsaken with more than a nod and a place to set their withered feet. They are less thrilled at the presence of the Forsaken at Thunder Bluff, who they grudgingly tolerate due to their alliance. The tauren place a strong emphasis on the value of life, and the unlife of the Forsaken stands as an affront to their beliefs. They consider the Forsaken abominations — much like all other undead. Trolls are suspicious of the Forsaken, but so is everyone else, they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies. Interestingly, a few Forsaken seem to genuinely like the Horde — they see the Horde as a group of outcasts, which is something the Forsaken can respect. These few legitimate Horde supporters also tend to focus on the sides of the Horde they like — like warlocks and the Grimtotem tribe. Others are fairly open in their contempt of the Horde. Surprisingly there are even Forsaken that do not trust many if not most of their kind, for example Roberick Dartfall, Trevor, and Leonid Barthalomew the Revered. Apparently these Forsaken do not like to be judged for the actions of many of their kind, and want to be judged for their individual actions. Though at least some of these end up leaving the Forsaken altogether to join other forces like Argent's Dawn, such as Leonid, or those that aspire to leave such as Trevor. According to Thrall, in Rise of the Horde, the Forsaken are merely "befriended". In World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, the distrust by other Horde races to Forsaken is mentioned within quest dialogue in the game. In which case, because Forsaken's loyalty is being questioned they cannot do certain quests for the Horde. One major element showing the difference between these two "sub-factions": Forsaken and blood elves begin with a Friendly reputation with Undercity and Silvermoon City, but only neutral with Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff and Darkspear trolls. Orcs, trolls and tauren begin the game as Friendly with their respective factions (Orgrimmar for the orcs, Darkspear Tribe for the trolls, and Thunder Bluff for the tauren) and Neutral with Undercity and Silvermoon. While most Forsaken are not trusted; the horde still work with members of the Forsaken, like Kirith, who was Trebor's lieutenant. Weaknesses The Horde may seem to be an unstoppable juggernaut, but like the best-laid walls, they have their weak points. In the past, these weak links kept the Alliance from losing the Second War. Savagery Perhaps its greatest weakness, as a whole the Horde is a group of primitive savages bound together by extreme circumstances. Subtlety is a four-letter word to these guys, and most prefer to talk with their fists. Even the Forsaken are bloodthirsty and prone to violent rages, as well as an inherent distrust in anyone else. While the bloodlust of the sin'dorei is less overt and more contained by a veneer of elegance and refinement, in truth they can also revel in death and cruelty to the same degree as any of the Horde's other member nations. A cunning general can incite rages in a warband and laugh as the Horde’s best laid plans fall apart while the savages fly mindlessly into combat. Orcs connect with their legacy as mighty warriors, as barbaric, demon-bred savages, and as shamanistic spiritualists. Despite the fact that they are no longer under demonic influence, orcs can still enter bloodthirsty frenzies. When engaging in combat, bloodlust flows over orcs; they fly into blind and frightening rages, cleaving through foes with axes. Although Thrall gradually learned to control it, the novel Lord of the Clans depicts him at times experiencing the bloodlust himself. The Darkspear jungle trolls are steadfastly loyal to the orcs. Though they practice voodoo and many retain their savage natures, Thrall lets them live in his borders and generally do what they want. The Trolls are about as prone to rages as orcs. Some of the most powerful creatures the Horde can muster, ogres are even less subtle than the orcs. Ogres care little for well-laid plans and strategies, charging into combat and swinging clubs with the smallest provocation. Forsaken culture is colored by white-hot rage toward the Lich King and an almost equally intense devotion to their queen. Although the fury of the Forsaken is generally more intellectually inclined and controlled, and while this certainly is not true of all of them, at their heart they are capable of being exactly what they appear; a raging, voracious army of cannabalistic zombies, intent on the erradication of (at least human) life. Small forces Despite their power, the Horde lacks the numbers it once enjoyed. They are the underdogs now, and it becomes easy to simply overwhelm their forces with greater numbers. Strength is good, but the many are stronger than the few. The tauren used to roam Kalimdor in great numbers. The constant skirmishes with the centaur tribes have whittled away at their numbers. The war with the Burning Legion diminished their population even more. Their alliance with the orcs and their spiritual strength are what saved them from extinction. Their populations are too low; one of their main goals — now that they are not looking over their shoulders every instant for a centaur attack — is to build their population back up. Technology Similar to their savage weakness, the Horde severely lacks in technological prowess since the goblins left their alliance. The Horde’s reliance on divine magic and beasts has proven a downfall due to their unpredictable and exhaustible nature. And technology still baffles the Horde. Enemy forces can overwhelm a Horde warband with a single siege engine; most warbands are simply ill equipped to handle a strong technological presence. Members of the Horde rarely take up the tinker’s calling; the faction largely views the use of technology with disdain, stooping only to use goblin technology when they can afford to pay goblins to handle it. Members of the Horde are more likely to rely on shamanic or druidic magic. Relying on goblin innovation has served them well, and often goblins aided the orcs in times of need. Tauren are the least likely to use technology, seeing it as a disturbing disharmony with the natural order. Orcs prefer the rewarding feeling of axe and spear through flesh. For an orc, firearms have little tangible reward in battle other than hurting the enemy; most find the weapons impersonal and lacking in honor. The majority of the Horde (those found on Kalimdor) either do not care to have the same kind of advanced technology as the Alliance, or chooses to destroy it due to its impact on the environment, among other factors. The Horde does have forsaken that continue to use some human technology, and a mix of dark necromantic technology. The extent of blood elf technology is unknown, although as high elves they disdained technology. Siła Siła fizyczna Jeśliby wsadzić Orka, Taurena, Człowieka i Krasnoluda do jednego pokoju i odebrać im broń, pewnie wszyscy mogą sobie wyobrazić kto wyjdzie stamtąd żywy. Dlatego przednie szeregi w wojsku Przymierza zawsze są narażone na fizycznie silniejszą Hordę. The Horde can boast of many strengths in its army; what it lacks in mobility it makes up for in sheer power. Leadership Unlike the Alliance, the Horde has clear leaders for every race represented in its ranks. The clearer hierarchy makes things a bit more organized for the Horde, although the Horde has the disadvantage of having at least one race that is only interested in looking out for its own, the Forsaken. A wise general learns to balance the orcs’ battle rage with cunning tactics. da:Horde de:Horde en:Horde es:Horda fi:Horde fr:Horde hu:Horda it:Orda ja:Horde nl:Horde no:Horden pt-br:Horda Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Horde